leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mallow
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mallow |jname=マオ |tmname=Mao |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Mallow.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |gender=Female |age=yes |years=11-19 |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Green |hometown=Konikoni City |region=Alola |relatives=Father and older brother |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! }} Mallow (Japanese: マオ Mao) is the Trial Captain of Akala Island's Lush Jungle. She specializes in . In the games Mallow is an energetic girl who loves cooking, but her sense of taste can be peculiar. The first meets Mallow alongside Island Kahuna Olivia upon arriving in Heahea City. She later appears in Paniola Ranch where she registers the Stoutland Search into the player's Ride Pager. Her trial is the last the player undergoes before challenging the Kahuna. In the trial of Lush Jungle, Mallow give the player a Forage Bag and asks the player to gather a set of ingredients. In , the ingredients are a Tiny Mushroom, a Mago Berry, a Miracle Seed, and a Revival Herb, while in , they are a Mago Berry, a Honey, and a Big Root. After the ingredients are gathered, Mallow will call over Lana and Kiawe, who will provide cooking supplies. The ingredients are then mixed together into a meal, creating an aroma that attracts the trial's Totem Pokémon, . In Pokémon Moon and Ultra Moon, after defeating Olivia /becoming , the player can visit the second floor of a restaurant in Konikoni City during the daytime, where Mallow is in her room. Mallow will go to the Lush Jungle for a battle, but after she leaves, her older brother asks the player to ask Mallow to look for his . Upon arriving in the jungle, Mallow explains that Wimpod was gathering ingredients for the restaurant her family owns before challenging the player. After the battle, Mallow discusses her future and her plans to take over her family business. Shortly after telling her story, she will award the player the Reverent battle style. She leaves after realizing she needs to bring back her brother's Pokémon. She can later be encountered again at the Battle Tree as a possible opponent or Multi Battle partner. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, Mallow can also be encountered at Lush Jungle during Mina's trial, along with Lana. After spotting her near the jungle entrance, the player can follow Mallow deeper into the forest. There, she's seen enjoying a relaxing released by a group of local Pokémon, until she and the Pokémon are startled by the player's presence. In order to make the player keep what they just saw a secret, Mallow /Lana then challenges the player to a battle, after which Mallow will give the player a Green Petal as a part of the trial. Afterwards, she and Lana will offer to escort the player to Wela Volcano Park to meet Kiawe and get the next petal from him. Pokémon Mallow's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Moon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Mallow |game=M |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Mina's Trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Mallow |game=US |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Mallow |game=UM |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Tree Mallow appears in the Battle Tree exclusively in and . She uses three of the Pokémon below in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Mallow |game=MUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Heahea City :"Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!" :"Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!" :"Especially you two! Your Pokémon look ready to cook with gas!" ;Paniola Ranch :"Thanks for stopping by! The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things... Mmm! The taste can't even be described!" :"Oh, by the way! Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor." :"See, can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them! When you're riding Stoutland, pressing the B Button to use that Stoutland is what it's all about! Get up there and try it! There's all kinds of stuff laying around waiting for you to find it! If you go all the way down , you'll come out on Brooklet Hill. My friend Lana is up there, so say hi to her for me if you see her!" ;Lush Jungle :"Thanks for stopping by! Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow! I knew it the first time I saw you and your team... You've chosen only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna make you help me—er, no! I mean, that's why you should try my trial! You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from , aren't you? You're so totally ready for this! Ah, the breath of the jungle... I can tell just what today's special should be..." :"Yup! It's gotta be! My personal specialty: the Mallow Special! I'm gonna need you to find four ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! Here you go! I brought you a Forage Bag to hold all the ingredients gathered for your trial." :"If you put the trial ingredients in your own bag, they'd get mixed up with your stuff, right? When you're hunting for ingredients, you're gonna want to rely on Stoutland's help. It'll find things that you don't see, after all. You remember what I told you at the farm, right? Just press the B Button to use Stoutland Search! OK, one more time! There are four things you need to get for me to clear your trial! A Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! You got that? OK, then here in Lush Jungle... It's time for Mallow's trial to begin!" * If talked to again :"I'm gonna need you to find four ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! Don't forget to get a helping paw from Stoutland during the trial! What? Could it be?! You want to leave the jungle?! You'll have to start this trial over from scratch! Is that OK with you?" ::Yes: "Well, come back to the trial whenever you've got your items and your mind right!" ::No: "OK! Then get out there and find my ingredients!" * After finding the Tiny Mushroom :"Hey, it's me, Mallow! Ooh, a Tiny Mushroom! That's great! There's a secret to why they're so popular with some people. You'll have to try one to find out what it is!" * After finding the Mago Berry :"Hey, it's me, Mallow! Congrats on finding that Mago Berry! The bigger and more twisted a Mago Berry, the sweeter it will taste!" * After finding the Revival Herb :"Hey, it's me, Mallow! That's a fine Revival Herb! Its bitter bite is even a shock to Pokémon, but that's what will add depth to the flavor!" * After finding the Miracle Seed :"Hey, it's me, Mallow! That's a great Miracle Seed! Miracle Seeds are bursting with nutrition. They really are a miraculous gift from the jungle." * After finding one item :"Still three ingredients left to get! We still need a whole big helping!" * After finding two items :"Still two more ingredients left to get! Just a little more to find!" * After finding three items :"Just one last ingredient left! Get back out there and find it!" * After finding all items :"Ooh, looks like you got everything! OK, it's time for us to start cooking, so come on back to the entrance of the jungle!" * After getting all the items :"Hey, ! Great! Now that we've got all the ingredients, we just need..." :"Thanks, Lana! Thanks, Kiawe! Now we've got everything we need! You're up next, ! We're going to cook up a storm and lure out the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle!" :"Let me see what you've got for me... One Mago Berry, check! One Tiny Mushroom, check! One Revival Herb, check! One Miracle Seed, check! Perfect! Just what the recipe calls for. Now we can make the Mallow Special!" :"The aroma of this tasty dish will draw that Totem Pokémon right to us! Ready to start cooking?" ::No: "Got it! Then let me know when you are ready." * If talked to again :"The aroma of this tasty dish will draw that Totem Pokémon right to us! Ready to start cooking?" ::Yes: "OK! Lana! Flip that Rocky Helmet over, and let's pour that Fresh Water into it!" :"Then in go the Mago Berry, the Tiny Mushroom, the Revival Herb, and the Miracle Seed... Kiawe, let us use the Thick Club and that Rare Bone for a minute!" :"OK, ! Grab the Thick Club and the Rare Bone and pound it all to a pulp!" :"Smack it!" :"Crush it!" :"Grind it!" :"Turn it to goo!" * After defeating Totem Lurantis :"Wow, , you're strong, huh! You were really able to draw out the flavor of your Pokémon in that battle! The Totem Pokémon bowed right down to you!" :"All right, you've cleared all three of Akala's trials! You even managed to get through my trial, and I'd say it's a real doozy! Here! A gift for such an inspiring young Trainer!" :"Let me show you how to use Z-Moves! You go like "Graaassss," 'K?" :"Since you've cleared my trial, , I want you to help me train some Pokémon from here in Lush Jungle. Here, have some s!" :"Hm? Looks like didn't finish all the food. Oooh, I really want you guys to try some! Have a bite, Kiawe! You, too, Lana!" :"What? What's wrong with you guys? Don't you have any taste?! Are you headed off to Olivia's for the grand trial?!" ;Konikoni City :"Hey, ! What's up?" ::Regardless of choice: "All right, let's do it! Of course if two s are going to play, it's gotta be a Pokémon battle, right? Yup, it's decided! I guess we should head to Lush Jungle. Let's make this like a little treasure hunt. Come find me where the Wimpod is! Don't be late!" ;Lush Jungle :"Oh, you made it!" :" is in my big brother's party." :"It's out here gathering ingredients for our restaurant!" :"You've got all the ingredients you need for a delicious battle, right?" ::Gimme a minute...: "Oh really? Well come back and tell me when you're ready!" ::Let's do this!: "Time for you to see that I can do more than just cook!" * Upon being defeated :"Sure enough, when it comes to you and Pokémon, the quality of the ingredients shines forth!" * After being defeated :"That battle was a piece of cake for you, wasn't it? I should've known—you did clear my trial, after all! As your captain, I am very proud of you, though!" :"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll go on to be an amazing Trainer! Like, you could even be a kahuna someday!" :"Do you ever think about the future, ?" ::Regardless of choice: "Oh, I see. Well, I've got my future all planned out! I mean, we have to move on from being captains when we turn 20 anyway. It may be ordinary, but I'm hoping to take over my family's restaurant. I think I could be an even better chef than my dad and big brother one day!" :"Huh? What's up? Is it something about my big brother?" ::Regardless of choice: "Sorry, ! I've gotta get back! Come on, Wimpod. You, too! Big brother's waiting for us!" :"It's been fun, ! See you later! Bye!" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"Thanks for stopping by! Here's today's Mallow Special! * Upon being defeated :"Abilities must have been the secret ingredient! There are many recipes for battle!"'' * If the player is defeated :"You taste defeat when you can't draw out the excellence of your Pokémon." *If picked as a partner :"With your Pokémon, I can produce a flavor that no one can imagine!" Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Heahea City :"Hey! Thanks for stopping by!" :"I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!" :"Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!" :"Especially you two! Your Pokémon look ready to cook with gas!" ;Paniola Ranch :"Thanks for stopping by!" :"The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things...Mmm! The taste can't even be described!" :"Oh, by the way! Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor." :"See, Stoutland can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them!" :"When you're riding Stoudland, pressing B to use that Soutland Search is what it's all about!" :"Get up there and try it! There's all kinds of stuff lying around waiting for you to find it." :"And Stoutland will bark louder and louder the closer it gets to some item buried in the ground!" :"If you go all the way down Route 5, you'll come out on Brooklet Hill. My friend Lana is up there, so say hi to her for me if you see her!" ;Lush Jungle :"Thanks for stopping by! :"Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow!"'' :"You ready to get in some hot water? My trial is ready for you, if you're ready for it!" ::I'm ready!: "I knew it the first time I saw you and your team...You've chosen only the finest ingredients! You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you? I totally get it now. Ok, then, here in Lush Jungle...It's time for Mallow's trial to begin!" ::I'm not ready: "Then come back when you think you're ready!" *After trial begins :"Ah, the breath of the jungle..." :"I can tell just what today's special should be..." :"Yup! It's gotta be!" :"My secret specialty: the Super Mallow Special!" :"I'm gonna need you to find ingredients for me!" :"I'll need a Mago Berry, some Honey, and a Big Root!" :"Here you go! I brought you a Forage Bag to hold all the ingredients you'll gather for your trial." :"If you just tossed all the trial ingredients in your own Bag, it would make something all right...Something like a Mallow Mess, I guess!" :"Let's go and find the first ingredient right away!" :"Geez, those Fomantis...I wonder if they could tell how strong you are?" :"You can find Mago Berries around here." :"But you'll also find Fomantis living here, 'cause they love Mago Berries, too." :"If you take a Mago Berry that the Fomantis had their eyes on, they might not take it too kindly!" :"When you're done gathering ingredients here, just let me know!" *If talked to before collecting a Mago Berry :"You'll need to find a Mago Berry for me." :"But you'll find a lot of a certain Pokémon called Fomantis living around here." :"They tend to live in trees that are dripping with Honey." :"When you find the ingredients you're sure you want, come show them to me, OK?" *If starting to exit the jungle :"What? Could it be?! You want to leave the jungle?!" :"You'll have to start this trial over from scratch! Is that OK with you?" ::Yes "Well, come back to the trial whenever you've got your items and your mind right!" ::No: "OK! Then get out there and find my ingredients!" *If returning after leaving the jungle :"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew in my trial, huh?" :"OK, then, here in Lush Jungle..." *When restarting the trial after leaving :"Lush Jungle has some tough Pokémon, it's true." :"Remember that Fire- and Flying-type moves are super effective against Bug and Grass types." :"Now get back in there and do your best!" *If talked to after collecting a Mago Berry or Honey :"So, about that ingredient...You sure that's the one you want to grab?" :"If any Pokémon had their eyes on it, you might be taking something the Pokémon thinks belongs to them. And then they may come attack you later." ::I'll be fine!: "Then it's on to the next ingredient! Chop-chop! Let's keep moving!" ::O-oh...: "If you have to think that hard about it, then maybe try somewhere else, hmm?" *When introducing Honey :"You can harvest Honey from the flowers that bloom here in the jungle!" :"But you'll also find plenty of Pokémon where there are lots of flowers!" :"When you find the ingredients you're sure you want, come show them to me, OK?" *When introducing Big Root :"A Big Root, huh? You can find them near the trees deep in the jungle that look kind of like Sudowoodo!" :"But you'll also find that some of the trees that look like Sudowoodo ARE actually Sudowoodo! Good luck and watch out!" :"When you find the ingredients you're sure you want, come show them to me, OK?" *If talked to after collecting a Big Root :"So, about that ingredient...You sure that's the one you want to grab?" :"If any Pokémon had their eyes on it, you might be taking something the Pokémon thinks belongs to them. And then they may come attack you later." ::I'll be fine!: "All right, , that's what I like to see! Since you've got all the ingredients, let's head back to the entrance." ::O-oh...: "If you have to think that hard about it, then maybe try somewhere else, hmm?" *After collecting all ingredients :"Thanks for stopping by!" :"Lemme check the ingredients you got for me" :"Let's see that Mago Berry first!" :"All right, then. Let's put this Mago berry into the pot, and..." :"There! We pour in the Fresh Water that Lana brought us!" :"Next up is the Honey!" :"Now we mix the Honey in using the Thick Club that Kiawe brought along..." :"And last but not least, the Big Root!" :"And finally, it's finished...with one last pinch of my super-special secret spice!" :"Ta-da! The Super Mallow Special! It's all done and it smells delicious!" *If collected a Mago Berry that a Pokémon already wanted :"Oops! You went and took the Mago Berry that Fomantis had its eye on, didn't you!" *If collected Honey that a Pokémon already wanted :"You brought the Honey that Comfey was hoping to sip up, didn't you?" *If collected a Big Root from a Sudowoodo :"Those Sudowoodo! They like to put Big Roots around their feet to look more like real trees. I guess this one wanted its Big Root back!" *When restarting the trial after losing to Totem Lurantis :"Lush Jungle's totem is tough, it's true. Lurantis is a tricky opponent." :"Remember that Fire- and Flying-type moves are super effective against Bug and Grass types." :"And don't forget to factor in the effects of the weather!" :"If the sunlight has turned harsh, some Grass types can regain HP or use powerful moves from out of nowhere!" *After battling Totem Lurantis :"Wow, , you're even stronger than I thought! You really drew the best out of your team!" :"You even quieted down that Lurantis-the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle!" :" " :" " :" " :" " :"Well, looks like you've cleared all three of Akala's trials!" :"An amazing Trainer like you, who even cleared my super-hard trial, definitely deserves this!" :"Let me show you how to use Grass-type Z-Moves! You go, like, "Graaassss!" OK? Here, watch, me!" :"Since you've cleared my trial, , why don't you try raising some Pokémon from Lush Jungle? Here, have some Nest Balls!" :"Huh? Hey, Lurantis, didn't finish its food! Well, can't let it go to waste. Lana, Kiawe-you guys should have some!" :"Y'think? Olivia always says she thinks it's delicious." :"I think people would enjoy food cooked for a Totem Pokémon, too. Your guys' loss!" :"Well, I guess I'll just go take this to Olivia! See ya around, !" *Before Battle :"Ahh!" :"Ahhh...Aromatherapy..." :"I feel so relaxed whenever Comfey hits me with it...Like all my worries loft away..." :"?!" :"When did you get here?!" :"N-not that it matters." :"I was just trying to get closer to my Pokémon to see what kinds of special dishes they might like me to make for them. That's all!" :"I can so relax! You know I can, right, ?" ::Sure you can: ::Heh...: "Oh, geez! You two! I'll show you! I'll prove it in battle!" Prove it, then "Now that my Pokémon have me feeling all relaxed...take our all-out attack!" Now hold on a sec!: *Upon Being Defeated :"Sure enough, when it comes to you and Pokémon, the quality of the ingredients shines forth!" *After Being Defeated :"Awww, I lost..." :"Guess now I'll have to get my Grass-type Pokémon to make me feel all better again..." :"Here, take this Green Petal!" :"I'm only giving it you because you're doing Mina's trial, though! Not because I'm trying to get you to keep secret what you saw here! That's a total coincidence!" :"So, ! You're going to Kiawe's place next?" :"Do you want to go to Wela Volcano Park with two pretty pals like us?" ::Pretty please!: "Wela Volcano Park...Hot as ever, huh? Lana...How about a Bubble Beam from Araquanid?" ::Pretty much no: Artwork Sprites In the anime Mallow appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. She is a student at the Pokémon School of Melemele Island and one of 's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mallow debuts in the . She, Lana, and Kiawe travel to Heahea City to meet with , who had been approved to take part in the island challenge. The three were initially reluctant if Sun was worthy enough to take place in the island challenge, so Kiawe chose to battle Sun to test him. After a short battle, Kiawe bonds with Sun and accepts him as a trialgoer, but Lana is still reluctant and tells everyone to follow her to Brooklet Hill. The group travels to , where Lana reveals that she wants Sun to defeat the Totem Pokémon that is causing havoc at Brooklet Hill. While Sun and Lana head off to the trial site, Mallow takes to Lush Jungle so that the latter may harvest that only grow in Alola as well as find a special Mirage Berry. Shortly after arriving, they found in battle with a emerging from a crack in the sky. Moon fires a Poké Ball-tipped arrow from her bow in an attempt to capture the creature. Though the Ball successfully hits the target, it completely fails to capture the creature, which proceeds to retreat back into the crack. Angered by the incident, Tapu Lele proceeds to fly off while Moon collects its fallen scales. Moon guesses that the only way to find information about the creature is to ask Tapu Lele directly and suggests they find a special Berry that will allow them to meet with the guardian deity. Mallow suggests that they give the creature the code name "Lighting" so they have something to call it. After several failed attempts to find the Mirage Berry, Mallow has her and Moon's Pokémon communicate with the wild Pokémon in the area to help them. The wild Pokémon help by finding Berries and bringing them together into a large pile. As they search through the pile, Mallow receives a phone call from Kiawe, who is currently under attack by someone near the Ruins of Life. Mallow informs everyone and tells them to rendezvous at Konikoni City. After meeting up, the four travel to Memorial Hill, where they find an injured Kiawe lying on the ground, defeated. A group of s appear and claim that they were the ones who attacked Kiawe. Angered by this, Mallow and Lana send out their Pokémon to battle the Grunts. As he is being healed by Moon, Kiawe reveals that Sun is in possession of a Firium Z and decides to teach him how to use Z-Moves. Worried for 's safety, Mallow and Lana decide to stay behind and tell the others to head to the Ruins of Life so Sun can be taught the Z-Move and confront the real person who defeated Kiawe. After the Grunts were defeated, Kiawe, Sun, and Moon returned. The next day, at Konikoni City, Mallow assisted Moon in training to get stronger and face the mysterious creatures by summoning a Totem with a soup she cooked. After Lurantis was defeated, Mallow invited everyone to her family's restaurant to talk with Professor Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They talk to each other over the various cracks in the sky that have been spotted around Alola and speculate that Nebby may have been the cause for their appearance. When they suspect that Team Skull may be after Nebby for some scheme, Lana suggests that they infiltrate Team Skull's base to find out. Although Mallow was reluctant, Kiawe accepted, as he felt more scared of Lana's battle mode and getting fired than Team Skull. Exasperated by this, Mallow suggested asking Ilima and Acerola to help them. After calling Ilima and Acerola and getting them to help, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe traveled to Ula'ula Island. Upon arriving, the three met with Acerola, who took them to Po Town. They soon met up with Ilima, who had brought Hau along with him to assist in confronting Team Skull. Shortly after entering Po Town, the group was accosted by several s and the commotion alerted Team Skull's leader, Guzma, who demanded to know why his base was being intruded. When the Captains' group stated they only wanted to talk, Guzma agreed to their request, but only on the condition that they were able to make to him first. As he says this, a , , and appear to attack Mallow's group. The three Ultra Beasts proceed to rampage, attacking anything in sight. As the battle went on, Sun arrived on the scene, only to get caught up in the commotion. Eventually the Captains' Pokémon are defeated, but Guzma reveals he is in possession of a , which he uses to open two Ultra Wormholes in order to summon more Ultra Beasts. Shortly after, Gladion appeared and demanded that Guzma tell him where he received the Cosmog and Ultra Beasts from. After revealing his true goal is to destroy the Ultra Beasts, Gladion sends out to battle the beasts Guzma summoned. Despite the Captains' Pokémon failing to even scratch the Ultra Beasts, Type: Null is easily able to harm them due to the Aether Foundation specifically creating it to fight beasts. To everyone's shock, Gladion reveals that the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, is the one who gave Guzma his beasts and is secretly using him to fuel her desire for a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Eventually, the beasts manage to break free from Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on all of Ula'ula. The Captains head off to various different locations to evacuate any innocent civilians caught in the beasts' attacks. Pokémon is Mallow's only known Pokémon. She was first used to help search for the Mirage Berry at Lush Jungle.}} In the TCG Mallow was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. It was also released as a in Alolan Moonlight and Guardians Rising, with an illustration by Megumi Mizutani. It allows the player to search their deck for 2 cards, shuffle their deck, and put those cards on top of the deck in any order. Trivia * Mallow is 5'3" (160 cm) tall. Names Related articles * Mallow (anime) Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Trial Captains Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Horizon characters de:Maho es:Lulú fr:Barbara (jeux vidéo) it:Ibis ja:マオ zh:瑪奧